1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a telecommunication system comprising
switching means for, in response to a call set up signal originating from a subscriber, making a coupling between said subscriber and a terminal user, PA1 generating means for, in response to a starting part of said coupling, generating a first billing signal, and for, in response to a finishing part of said coupling, generating a second billing signal, and PA1 memory means for storing first billing information corresponding with said first billing signal at a first location corresponding to said subscriber and for storing second billing information corresponding with said second billing signal at a second location corresponding to said terminal user. PA1 said switching means are adapted for, in response to a further call set up signal originating from a further subscriber, making a further coupling between said further subscriber and said terminal user, said further call set up signal being different from said call set up signal, PA1 said generating means are adapted for, in response to at least a finishing part of said further coupling, generating a third billing signal, and PA1 said memory means are adapted for storing third billing information corresponding with said third billing signal at a third location corresponding to a third party, said third party being different from said terminal user. PA1 in response to a call set up signal originating from a subscriber, making a coupling between said subscriber and a terminal user via switching means, PA1 in response to a starting part of said coupling, generating a first billing signal, PA1 in response to a finishing part of said coupling, generating a second billing signal, PA1 storing first billing information corresponding with said first billing signal at a first location corresponding to said subscriber, and PA1 storing second billing information corresponding with said second billing signal at a second location corresponding to said terminal user. PA1 in response to a further call set up signal originating from a further subscriber, making a further coupling between said further subscriber and said terminal user, said further call set up signal being different from said call set up signal, PA1 in response to at least a finishing part of said further coupling, generating a third billing signal, and PA1 storing third billing information corresponding with said third billing signal at a third location corresponding to a third party, said third party being different from said terminal user.
2. Discussion of Related
Such a telecommunication system is known from WO 96/31072, which discloses switching means (see MSC A 14 and MSC B 20 in FIGS. 1 and 2 of WO 96/31072) for making a coupling from a subscriber (see PSTN 10 or MS 12 in FIGS. 1 and 2 of WO 96/30172) to a terminal user (see MS-B 16 in FIGS. 1 and 2 of WO 96/30172), and discloses generating means for generating a first billing signal (see claim 1 of WO 96/30172: G-MSC generating first billing identification data) and for generating a second billing signal (see claim 1 of WO 96/30172: means within V-MSC allocating second billing identification data), and discloses memory means (see claim 8 of WO 96/30172: HLR and VLR).
In case of said telecommunication system having a mobile telecommunication function, said call set up signal is generated by said fixed or mobile subscriber, for example by dialing a first number defining said mobile terminal user, in response to which said switching means consult said memory means for receiving location information with respect to said mobile terminal user for making said coupling, independently of said user being in the same network or being in a different network (abroad). However, in case of said user being in said different network (abroad), in general the costs of a starting part (situated in the same network) of said coupling will have to be paid by said subscriber, while the costs of a finishing part (situated in the different network) will have to be paid by said mobile terminal user. Thereto, said generating means generate, in response to said starting part of said coupling, a first billing signal, and generate, in response to said finishing part of said coupling, a second billing signal. Said memory means store first billing information corresponding with said first billing signal at a first location corresponding to said subscriber and store second billing information corresponding with said second billing signal at a second location corresponding to said mobile terminal user, for separating the costs of said one coupling.
In case of said telecommunication system having a fixed telecommunication function with a so-called follow-me function and/or having a so-called universal personal telecommunication function, said call set up signal is generated by said fixed or mobile subscriber, for example by dialing a first number defining said fixed terminal user, in response to which said switching means consult said memory means for receiving position information with respect to said fixed terminal user for making said coupling, independently of the position of said user. However, in case of said user not being at his home position, in general the costs of a starting part (from said subscriber until said home position) of said coupling will have to be paid by said subscriber, while the costs of a finishing part (from said home position until a factual position of said user) will have to be paid by said fixed terminal user. Thereto, said generating means generate, in response to said starting part of said coupling, a first billing signal, and generate, in response to said finishing part of said coupling, a second billing signal. Said memory means store first billing information corresponding with said first billing signal at a first location corresponding to said subscriber and store second billing information corresponding with said second billing signal at a second location corresponding to said mobile terminal user, for separating the costs of said one coupling.
Such a known telecommunication system is disadvantageous, inter alia, because of being insufficiently suitable for business purposes.